Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{6}{25} \times 0.95 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.95 = \dfrac{9.5}{10} = \dfrac{19}{20} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{6}{25} \times \dfrac{19}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{6}{25} \times \dfrac{19}{20} } = \dfrac{-6 \times 19 } {25 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{6}{25} \times \dfrac{19}{20} } = -\dfrac{114}{500} = -\dfrac{57}{250} $